Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicators for inserting terminals into holes in a circuit board.
Description of the Prior Art
Applicators for mounting terminals on circuit boards using an extendable ram are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,224; U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,581; U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,924 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,237; wherein the terminals are carried on a strip and are fed to a cutoff or work position. A terminal applicator including an elongated pivotal feed arm is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,091, wherein a spring back locating pin is positioned in a circuit board hole to assure accurate location of the hole on the axis of an extendable ram.
The terminal applicator of the present invention is distinguished from the above patents and the prior art by the retractable locating and gauging pin and surrounding actuator collar, and the terminal insertion tooling having preloaded spring fingers against the elongated insertion blade.